


THE VISITOR

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: WROTE 2016





	THE VISITOR

 

**THE VISITOR**

 

Nobori could see the terrible Oni, knew what it wanted when it came to visit, the hideous man's words came as no surprise and yet brought fear stronger than any other he'd ever felt in his life.

 

"I want to see this inside of you,"  Ibiki stated softly.

 

Nobori looked at the huge toy then back at Ibiki for a few minutes before he nodded, his heart hammering in panic.  Nobori stripped and took the lube, spread the slick fluid over the huge plug,

his heart was pounding so hard he was short of breath.  He knew this was going to hurt extremely bad  and he wasn't sure he could make himself do it... but somehow he would, he had to... He had no idea why these 'visits' happened... why him?   What had he done to make the huge man choose him!

 

Ibiki watched, his expression enigmatic as Nobori knelt and positioned the huge plug between his ankles, the tip just slightly pressing. 

 

Nobori looked up at Ibiki again, he knew better... Ibiki was not going to change his mind.  As he gradually pressed down on the huge bulb his eyes remained on Ibiki's.  It did not take long before tears were slipping down his cheeks, he wanted to stop... the pain was so terrible! 

 

Ibiki watched the small man's body tremble, studied his eyes even as he gave soft pained cries.

 

Nobori couldn't make himself do it!  It hurt so bad that he was nauseated... but he had to do it... knowing he wouldn't be able to force himself to continue, he dropped down quickly on it then wailed and jerked up away from the savage pain, but the pain did not cease, the huge plug now buried inside, the metal holding his passage stretched wide around it as his muscles spasmed hard.  Nobori lay on his side weeping at the intensity of the hard spears of pain sweeping through him.

 

Ibiki sat on the bed behind him, lightly tracing his abused entrance, the acid burn of his touch left no doubt he was torn... hopefully not badly, right now the pain inside was so great that it barely even registered but he could feel the trickle of blood trailing down his inner thigh.

 

"I don't like it when you bleed... I can't see it as well."  The huge man rose and effortlessly scooped him up from the bed, serenely walking in and starting a shower.  As Ibiki set him in the shower Nobori could feel the fiery pain of the water flowing over the damaged area...

 

Ibiki washed him then, toweling him dry, before gently scooping him up and returning to set him on the bed again on his side.  "I want to see it."

 

Nobori quietly wept at the pain he was in and even knowing how much greater the pain would become he rolled onto his stomach, spreading his legs.  Ibiki was lightly tracing the part of his ass, tracing the head of the plug that was held 'embraced' by the cheeks of his ass.  Very slowly Nobori slipped his legs up beneath him raising his body very gradually until he was bowed, his legs parted and cheeks wide to allow Ibiki to see it.

 

"It's very sexy."

 

Ibiki's passionless serine voice sent a chill through Nobori just as it always did, he had no idea what was going through the powerful man's mind and feared ever finding out.  He could not deny him, he could not anger or provoke him... and from the glances he'd given the enormous man's swollen cock he knew that nothing Ibiki ordered him to do would be as great of pain as what being fucked by the man would bring... no, he had no choice... he had to obey.

 

Ibiki sat on the bed beside his thigh, stroking his ass softly as he studied the way Nobori's ass was stretched taut around the hard object.  Ibiki remained caressing his tensed cheeks for several minutes as the spasm of his muscles steadily grew.  The hint of gray around his vision let him know soon he'd pass out... a very bad idea he had no idea what Ibiki would do... but the words he feared and hoped for finally came.  "Pull it out."

 

Nobori's hand shook as he forced himself to touch the base, it was going to hurt even worse than pushing it in, his body swollen around it and his torn rim being stretched wide... and if he passed out he'd wake with it still in him... if he hesitated or stopped pulling it out his muscles would instantly draw it all the way back in so he'd have to start again... he couldn't pass out!

 

He wanted to scream to howl in pain but that would only make everything worse... tighten his muscles around it and increase the pain even as it made it more difficult to pull out.

 

Nobori panted pulling hard, denying his desire to let go and steadily he pulled until the widest part had him stretched wide then it slipped free.  Now he wept loudly, his muscles spasming and bringing pain far greater than any he'd felt that night, all the pain and fear soon left him exhausted and dizzy with nausea and he closed his eyes.

 

Ibiki stroked his hair away from his damp cheeks, it was almost a tender gesture, even though nothing the man did expressed his thoughts.  Nobori was so tired, his eyes closed again.

 

When he woke he wasn't in pain, just like every other time, Ibiki had healed him... healed him and left... Nobori closed his eyes, tears gathered in the corners...

 

Ibiki terrified him... that was the truth, it did not matter that Ibiki had never touched him sexually... never did anything to him or himself, although aroused he did not masturbate and it was almost as if he didn't realize he was aroused... the dark eyes never held emotion, his voice calm and passionless... the only touches he gave was tracing around his stretched rim and when he'd brought him into the shower to wash away the blood... and the ones he gave to heal him before leaving... but he'd never been awake or conscious for that so he supposed he could have masturbated then... but, somehow, Nobori was certain he did not.   Ibiki did not seem interested or excited by his cries... or blood... was Ibiki aroused by watching him in pain?

 

Just as every time before, there was no relief that he was gone only dreaded of the next time the terrifying man would come and what horror he would desire.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Nobori wanted to weep, he knew the moment the massive nin slipped in his window, it was like he could feel a heavy weight in the room... he'd once tried to lock the windows, the terrifying man had easily unlocked them and it had changed nothing, Ibiki simply behaved as he always did, with no visible emotion.

 

When Ibiki drew out the newest source of agony, Nobori trembled.  He couldn't do this... he couldn't... Nobori's eyes slipped from the immense phallus to Ibiki's cock...

 

Nobori stripped, his body shaking hard, when he lay on the bed once more, there was a bottle of lube and the monstrous phallus beside him.

 

Ibiki studied him, "Put the pillows beneath your hips."

 

Nobori did, then spread his legs, the angle, now clearly displaying his entrance.  Ibiki watched with a passionless gaze as Nobori lubed the phallus.  Nobori pressed, the head was too big!  The way Ibiki was studying his ass helped aid determination although the phallus was easily as big as the man's huge cock at least it would not be thrusting in to him... Nobori pressed firmer, the reluctant muscles slowly giving  and as the very slick head slipped in Nobori cried out he had to lift his hand from the phallus to deny his desire to remove it.

 

"Push it in, I want to see it inside you."

 

Nobori tried not to sob knowing how greatly it was going to hurt it was difficult to force himself to do it, but Ibiki looked interested... a bit too interested and Nobori was certain that if he denied him, Ibiki would push it in himself... and do so a lot more roughly.

 

Nobori pushed, wanting to scream, but unable to tighten his muscles.  For the first time Ibiki 'participated', he still didn't touch him but squirt lube around Nobori's rim.  His gaze dark and intense.

Nobori paused, he couldn't go any deeper!  The whole thing hurt more than anything he'd ever thought possible! 

 

"All the way... sink it to the base."

 

Nobori looked over at him with a pleading look but the massive man's eye remained on his widely stretched ass.  Nobori couldn't do it... and either way Ibiki was going to damage him... his took Ibiki's hand.  The man's gaze whipped up to look in his eyes and for a moment Nobori thought he was going to seriously injure him.  Nobori quickly released his hand and that fierce look inspired him to push again, but he couldn't make himself push it deeper.  This time he nudged the large man's hand down, to the base.  Ibiki's gaze was enigmatic, then he moved his hand out of reach.  He looked conflicted, looking from his ass then up to Nobori's eyes, then rose and walked out. 

 

When Nobori realized Ibiki was gone he slowly eased the massive toy out, then lay softly gasping as his muscles cramped... this time was worse than all the others... worse because Ibiki had left and not healed him... had his denial made the massive man decide to cease 'visiting' or would things now grow worse?  He wondered if there were others just like him, terrified and in pain from the 'visits' Ibiki made to them.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Nobori woke to an agony worse than anything he'd ever felt and the frightening sensation of not being able to move.  His wrists bound lightly to his ankles and a huge wedge of pillows holding him sharply bowed.... all this he noted in a flash before the agony grew and he tried to scream but he only a soft cry was able to be given, his muscles refusing to contract enough to draw a deep breath.  Although he could not see him he was certain Ibiki had returned.  The agony continued growing bringing unconsciousness... several more times he woke, only to pass out... the last time he prayed to pass out quickly, he could feel the final stretch of somewhere deep inside.  The object now seated in his body had to be immense, much larger than the phallus had been... the black of unconsciousness was welcomed gladly.

 

When he woke the next time, dawn was fast approaching, he was alone, he did not hurt anywhere... like all the visits before he'd been healed... but that time had been so much worse than before... was that now how the 'visits' would go now?  Waking in agony... helpless?  Nobori didn't want to leave his home and sat staring out the window in despair, nearly half the day passed before he decided to report Ibiki to the Hokage.  He was dismayed to find out she was gone for the day, but set up an appointment to see her the next day.  He knew once he talked to her everything would be ok, it couldn't possibly get worse.  

 

But it did...

 

He woke in a dark room, on a 'bed' his arms and legs bound to something above him... and his lower body paralyzed... the object within so massive that he was sure he'd woke many times and passed out, he didn't know anymore.  What seemed like days passed with him helpless, he'd wake positioned in ways that would display his widely stretched entrance.  Felt the horror of feeling like his body was about to burst, then finally he woke up healed in his apartment... now he was too afraid to try to report him... he didn't want to know how much worse it would become.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Days passed but Nobori knew Ibiki would come again, he was nearly hysterical at the thought, taken and bound his body spread impossibly wide... but the next time Ibiki showed up he acted the same as before.  Sat on the bed with an emotionless gaze and stated, "I want to see this in you."

 

Nobori nodded, quickly stripping and getting on the bed, pushing pillows beneath his hips and took the huge phallus he'd been unable to take all the way in last time.  He lubed the monstrosity and steadily pressed until it finally slipped through his tight muscles into his body.  In spite of the pain, he did not pause only continued pressing it in, again the only 'involvement' Ibiki gave was to drip lube over his tightly stretched rim.

 

Nobori reached the tighter painful place and tears streamed down his cheeks as he continued pressing firmly.  The pain as it finally stretched the area enough to allow it in was so strong he wanted to scream, but he couldn't draw a deep breath and even the soft cry he gave left him feeling short of breath.  He did not stop pushing it in until the base rested tight to his ass.

 

Ibiki traced the taut flesh of his entrance, he seemed fascinated and as the spasm of Nobori's muscles grew he placed a palm lightly on his stomach, soft and toneless the large man stated, "Very sexy.  It is better this way."

 

He remained with his hand on Nobori's stomach, his gaze on Nobori's entrance as the spasms grew stronger, soon Nobori was light headed, his very shallow breaths forced out by the hard spasms.  Ibiki's gaze slipped up to Nobori's damp face... then dropped down to the rapid ripple of his abdominal muscles contracting before he returned to his attention to Nobori's rim.

 

By the time unconsciousness came Nobori welcomed it, glad for the painless darkness.  When he woke he was clean and Ibiki was gone... as was any sign of pain.  He'd learned his lesson...  he would not refuse his Oni again.  He was now sure being fucked was the least of his worries, there were things so much worse than being _asked_ to take huge things into his body and he did not wish to ever experience them...

\-----------

THE END


End file.
